megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Incorrect Information About Zero Virus transfer to Sigma
I was looking through the wiki for MegaMan X1, and I found information that doesnt match up. It claims that after Sigma punched Zero in the head and broke his crystal, there is a vapor that is released, supposedly the "Zero Virus." I've looked over the fight scene with Zero and Sigma several times (both on youtube and on my actual game disc) and I cant find any vapor anywhere in the video. The closest thing I can find is a strange smoke/dust thats a white color that seems to whisp around after the fight. However, this cant be the "vapor" you're talking about since its also there right as Sigma starts walking in. So it couldnt have been released after Zero's crystal broke. I dont think there was any vapor involved at all and the virus was transmitted through some other means. Sigma gets his arm torn off at some point, leaving his body open for infection. Thats one possibility, and of course theres the possibility of the virus infecting Sigma after he crushed the crystal on Zero's head somehow, but a vapor is still highly unlikely, and is no where to be seen in the video. If there IS a vapor involed, what is your source for this? EDIT: I've edited the information on the page already, but would still like to know if anyone has a source for that bit of information. (Source book?) : I'm not sure where the "vapor" part come in, but the part where Sigma punches Zero's helmet crystal is largely considered where the virus was transferred. This is because of the W appearing on Zero's head before it was punched, and that Sigma was very heavily damaged at that point, to where he could easily be infected by something. It also seems like the only plausible time that the virus could be transferred. I mean, why else would they put so much emphasis on that part? It is said that Dr. Wily lives on through the virus, so it could have been him trying to stop Zero from destroying a perfectly good host body. So, yeah, I don;t see the vapor either. Nice catch. Zalbaag 17:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::If this help, this image from the Rockman X compendium seems to have some info about the virus and Wily, but it's all in Japanese... --Quick 22:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Helmet Vapor Yes I agree. I beleive the Virus was held someplace in Zero's body, all over probably, but the main bit was in his head, more specifically, the gem. Its almost like a virus "bomb" if you will. ensuring that if Zero were to ever be defeated, He would have the last laugh. its a nifty failsafe measure to ensure that even if Zero wasphysically beaten, he would still manage to off his opponent in the long run. Ingenius design by Wily, but obviously he couldnt have planned for Sigma who was designed to never go Maverick. The combination of Sigma's most advanced circuitry and systems, combined with the virus, ends up working together perfectly, allowing Sigma to enjoy the full effects of the virus without losing his sanity, thusly using the virus to its full potential. IE: Sigma becomes extremely infected with the virus for being so damaged and suceptable to an infection, as well as popping the cork on the Zer Virus botle (Zero's gem). As a result Sigma goes berserk with power while retaining all of his concious, still nromally functioning mind. Furthermore, this may explain Zero's sudden change of attitude. Reploids cannot easily be reprogrammed. They have free will. I know Zero isnt TECHNICALLY a Reploid, but he posesses the same abilities. In the case of Iris and Colonel, they were once one robot with two very different personalities. They wouldnt work together because the body couldnt handle the conflicting programming and free will, so they were split into two robots, iris being the compassionate side, and Colonel being the warrior. My point being, after Zero's cork was popped on the virus, perhaps this is what calmed him down, and all the psychotic tendancies we see him with in the cutscene for X4 are gone. Why would someone so insane suddenly become a good guy with little to no persuasion? As I said, they couldnt have just reprogrammed him into a good guy...The only thing I can think of is that he was instead freed of his psychotic tendancies when Sigma broke his gem an absorbed the majority of the virus into him. What do you guys think? -Gileum